Alice Cullen: The Lost Years
by WWTDD37
Summary: What ever happened to Alice in that time period between the time she became a vampire and the time she met up with Jasper? Rated T for some sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Cullen: The Lost Years

I was alone. I was completely alone. Everything was a blur to me. I remembered nothing of my past, and my future didn't seem too bright either. I wandered through the forest, confused and hungry. The hunger was maddening. To be honest, it was more like a thirst. A thirst for blood.

It hadn't been very long ago that I became a… vampire. I figured it out rather quickly when I began craving blood. That's when I decided to stay out of any towns; I didn't want to kill any innocent people. I hunted down animals and drank their blood, which was enough to keep me going.

I don't remember much of my past… I remember a dark room, a kind man who must have been the vampire who transformed me, and the feeling of being hunted. I was distraught and alone out in these woods. To top it all off, I kept having weird visions; I think they were visions of the future. I'm pretty sure I've always had them, but I just can't remember…

I was thinking about everything while I searched for food, when I heard something behind me. Imagine my surprise when I turn around and see a handsome young man standing behind me.

He didn't look much older than me; he seemed to be about 25 or 26. He had beautiful brown hair that was just a little shaggy, but not so long that it hung in his face. He wore a long black coat that was buttoned up to about his neck. And his eyes… after looking at them, I knew he was like me. Well, a vampire anyway.

Because from his dark red eyes, it was clear to me he had not been feeding on the beasts of the forest.

"Hello," spoke the stranger. His voice seemed rich and cultured. His accent was American, of course, but I felt like I heard a hint of European in it. "You can relax. I'm not here to harm you." He strolled casually towards me. I couldn't help but stay tense as he drew nearer, his 6 feet dwarfing my 4 foot 10.

He stopped an arm's length away from me. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Michael. And what, may I ask, is your name?" I looked at him. He didn't look dangerous. Too dangerous, at least. After a few moments hesitation, I said, "I'm… I'm Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Alice, is it? Mary Alice Brandon, maybe?" I must have looked shocked that he knew this, because he went on to say, "I've heard of you when I went into town. I haven't been stalking you or whatever you're thinking."

"No…it's not that," I said. "I thought that maybe you were the one who… changed me." He sighed, and I knew that he wasn't the one. Oh well, I thought. I guess nothing will ever be easy for me again.

As if reading my thoughts, he said, "So, let me guess; you're new to being a vampire." I nodded. I decided I'd let this Michael character do the talking for a while. "Well," he continued, "if you'd like, I can accompany you, and teach you the ways of our kind." He smiled then, a smile I found to be equal parts charming and sinister.

I hesitated for a moment again, and then said, "Alright." He gave me a slight nod, then appeared startlingly fast at my side. And so I began my travels with Michael.

After a few hours of travel through the forests, I told Michael I was feeling a little hungry. Michael reared his head and inhaled through his nose. He looked back at me and said, "There doesn't seem to be any prey out here. All that I could smell was a couple of deer grazing in a field a little south from here…"

"Perfect," I said, flashing him a smile. I expected the thought of drinking animal blood to be appalling to him, but he just shrugged and said, "Very well then. Let's go eat."

The deer didn't exactly put up much of a fight. They didn't even stand a chance. Watching the way he killed his deer, it was obvious that Michael had quite a lot of experience hunting. As for me… I was a little overenthusiastic (at least, that's what I thought I heard Michael shout at me before he began feasting).

After our meal, I turned to him and said, "Have you ever had deer before?" I don't know why I asked it. I suppose I just assumed that he would have been at least a little upset by the notion of drinking the blood of animals when it was obvious to me he preferred… more intelligent prey.

He turned his face up to the sky and closed his eyes for a moment. A trickle of deer blood run down his cheek from his lips. He quickly licked it off, then turned to me. "Yes," he said quietly. "I've tried a lot of different kinds of food in my lifetime…"

"Oh, very well then…" I didn't know what else to really say. It seems this one is full of surprises, I thought. I wonder what else he has in store.

Afterwards, we continued on through the woods. It only then occurred to me that I had no idea where exactly we were going. I turned to my strange companion and said, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"I'd rather it be a surprise," he said, smirking a little. This annoyed me quite a bit.

"I don't really like surprises," I shot back. He seemed genuinely taken aback by this, but I was a little too freaked out by that point. I was travelling with a mysterious stranger who just _happened _to be a vampire, and who _happened _to be in the same area as me right when I was feeling the loneliest I'd felt in the time since I'd transformed, and now here he was leading me on to some unknown location. I wanted answers.

Michael seemed to sense my apprehension and stepped away from me. "What's wrong Alice?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I glared straight at him, imaging my eyes burning through him. "I want answers," I said practically hissing the words at him.

He sighed. "You newborns are always so temperamental. Just calm down, Alice. You've been pretty good up until now. Just sit down and relax."

"NO!" I shouted. I was seething with anger now, feeling it coursing through me. I was actually scared of myself then, but there was no backing down. "I WANT ANSWERS! WHO ARE YOU?"

He looked right at me, and in that look there seemed to be a million things he was trying to say, but I just couldn't understand. Finally, he shook his head.

"Alright," he said, "I'll tell you what I can."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"To answer your question, my name really is Michael. I was born a very long time ago in a village in Europe. I don't want to say how long ago… I don't like to talk about my age." He paused for a moment and then added, "Let's just say… my 100th birthday past long ago."

I suppose I looked at him rather incredulously, but he went on before I could say anything.

"I was something of an important person in my village. I was tasked with teaching other young men how to hunt… I was somewhat of a prodigy, having become a hunter at a young age. I was returning to my home from a hunt one night when I was transformed. I was left out there in the woods, writhing in the agony of transformation. I managed to avoid detection for days, feeding off of the local wildlife as well as some travelling merchant. Soon, I began to gain a firmer grasp of my situation. I was a vampire. I was alone. I obviously could not return to my family; I could never risk hurting them, no matter what. So, I became a nomad. I traveled across Europe, Asia, and Africa, seeing the world, meeting others of my kind."

He looked straight at me. "During my travels, I met several vampires like you; newborns with little to no understanding of the ways of our kind. I felt sad letting these poor 'children' to fend for themselves, so I became a mentor of sorts to fledgling vampires. I'm actually quite legendary among some circles, highly sought after for the training of newborns, especially for those who want powerful covens. I remember my glory days in Italy, such good times…"

He seemed to be somewhere else, lost for a moment in his memories. I hissed, and, without missing a beat, was back into his story.

"Well, eventually I came over to America. It's quite a lovely place, despite some darker qualities I've seen it's people display… other than that, it's been quite enjoyable, my time here." He flung open his arms. "And that, I suppose, is where you come in. I saw you, alone and confused as I was so long ago, and decided to take it upon myself to mentor you. And so here we are now. I hope that you are satisfied Alice, I really think we sho… You're not even listening to me are you?"

I actually was listening, but it was happening again. The weird visions I have, I mean. I saw Michael and I, emerging from the forest, walking towards a… a small town, maybe… entering what looked like some sort of inn… going up stairs…

"Alice? Alice, snap out of it!" I awoke from my trance, shook my head, and looked into Michael's burning red eyes. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I… it's nothing." I turned away. I didn't want him knowing that I suffered from insane visions. He probably would think I'm crazy… or maybe…

I turned back to him. "Michael," I said. "Can vampires… see the future?"

"Did you see the future just now? Is that what that was all about?" His voice didn't sound the least bit surprised. In fact, he sounded _amused_. "Can you please just answer me?" I cried out.

"Well… it depends, really. Not all vampires get to see the future. It depends on traits carried over and intensified from your human life. Did you have visions of the future when you were human?"

"I… I don't know… maybe…" I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on. Could I really see the future? Was that what I had just seen? It must have been, it seemed so real, plausible even…

"Michael," I said, "I think you should teach me everything you can about being a vampire. I need to understand… I don't want to lose my temper like I did before, and I want to know what these visions I have are. Can you please teach me?"

Michael smiled that smile of his. "Of course I'll teach you, Alice. It's what I do best."


End file.
